


Clint and Natasha - Witch Hunters

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Femslash Takeover [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Hansel and Gretel Fusion, F/F, Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fusion of Hansel and Gretel, with strong inspiration from Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters.</p><p>Written for the femslash Takeover prompt: September - Fairy Tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and Natasha - Witch Hunters

When Clint and Natasha were small, they were left in the woods just outside of town. Born on the same day, minutes apart from each other, they were what some in the village called Cosmic Twins. Different families may have given them life but, they were inseparable.

At the young age of seven, they didn’t understand why Clint’s father had woken them and dragged them into the woods, only to leave them alone. They stumbled through the woods in the dark, looking for a way out or help, whichever they could find first. When they stumbled into a moonlit grove that held a massive house made of candy they thought that they had finally managed some luck, and they quickly started shoving handfuls of the candy into their mouths.

When the door creaked open and revealed a hideous woman, covered in boils and wrinkly skin, the two screamed and attempted to runaway only to be trapped by the woman and hauled back into the house, where Natasha was chained to the floor and Clint was thrown in a cage. The woman continued to feed Clint with candy, until he felt ill, and then she shoved more at him, demanding he eat. When she removed him from the cage, after demanding Natasha heat the oven up, the two children tricked her, tripping her into the oven, and they learned if you are going to kill a witch, set her ass on fire.

~~

Clint cracked his neck, watching Natasha negotiate payment for their services with a little hick town mayor.

“More.” She demanded, sitting in front of the slightly chubby man. “You want us to risk our lives and hunt witches that aren’t following typical behavior. More.”

“Fine. Yes, yes, fine.” He grumbled before throwing another sack of coin on the table. “Will that be enough?”

“Perfect.” Natasha drawled, throwing one bag to Clint and keeping the other for herself. “Time to go inform the town people.”

Clint followed them out to the town center, and grimaced when Natasha stood behind the sheriff and cocked her pistol. They were holding a poor blonde woman captive, accusing her of witchcraft.

“Check her.” She ordered Clint, the gun never moving from the sheriff’s head.

Clint moved across the stage and grabbed the woman’s face between his hands. “What’s your name?”

The woman’s eyes were wide, but she didn’t answer immediately.

“Name. What’s it?” Clint asked, harshly, turning her face over and checking for any sign of decay.

“P-P-Pepper.” She stuttered out, before Clint squeezed at her jaw and looked into her mouth.

“Clean.” Clint called out before letting the woman go.

“Look at that. You dumb hillbillies were going to burn an innocent woman.” Natasha said holstering her gun. “Lucky for you good people, your mayor is not a complete dumb ass and hired us to find your missing children.”

Once everyone scattered, Pepper caught Clint and thanked him for saving her life.

“Don’t thank me. Thank Natasha. I would have burned you just as quick as them.” Clint grunted before walking away, pulling his bow off of his back as he entered the tavern.

Natasha shook her head when Pepper turned her attention toward Natasha.

“No thanking me. I just…” Natasha trailed off with a shrug before she started walking and Pepper tagged along.

“They would have killed me.” Pepper said, her voice quaking just slightly.

“They would have.” Natasha agreed.

“Why didn’t you let them?”

“A woman can’t hide if she has been practicing magic. You obviously haven’t, there is no sense in letting an innocent woman die.” Natasha said before slipping into the tavern Clint had disappeared into.

~~~

After the group of three witches attacked the town and kidnapped the last girl, Pepper found Natasha hanging upside down out of a very large tree.

“How goes the witch hunting?” Pepper called up to her, holding the basket of fruit she had picked.

“Good. Um, great.” Natasha grunted, twisting around trying to loosen her foot from the vines she was trapped in. “Which way is town?”

Pepper turned and pointed down the path to her left. “Do you need help?”

“No, no I’m – AH!” Thump! Natasha groaned where she was on the ground, trying to force air back into her lungs.

“Oh my god!” Pepper shrieked before kneeling down and helping Natasha sit up.

“I’m – I’m fine.” Natasha said before coughing, adjusting the leather top she was wearing so that her breasts were situated more comfortably.

“Come, let me help you.” Pepper said, helping her stand, guiding her down a path and to a small spring. “Get in the spring. It is healing.”

Natasha shook her head. “I, uhm, I don’t swim so good.”

Pepper titled her head before nodding. “Okay, I’ll get in with you then.”

And with that, Pepper was stripping out of her dress and stepping into the water. Natasha quickly cast her eyes away, but couldn’t help the flickering back occasionally. Taking in creamy skin with the small smattering of freckles, before she stripped out of her own clothing and slipped into the spring, a deep sigh leaving her as she settled.

“This feels… amazing.” Natasha sighed, leaning back against the rock siding.

“They will heal your wounds. The bruises and such.” Pepper said with a small smile before moving closer and capturing Natasha’s lips with her own, sighing when they broke apart.

“Is this a reward for saving your life?” Natasha inquired, before Pepper shifted more to sit in her lap.

“No. I think you are beautiful, and I would like to continue doing this.” Pepper answered, before leaning forward again to kiss Natasha. “Saving my life was helpful though.” Pepper conceded after a few moments more of tender kissing.

“I move around, with Clint, a lot.”

“The boy, Phil, who has been tagging along like a stray cat has been making lovey eyes at him all day.” Pepper said with a smile.

“Is that so?”

Pepper nodded. “He’s a regular fan boy.”

Natasha grinned before grabbing Pepper’s hips under the water and pulling her closer.

“I have witches to catch, children to save.” Natasha said, pressing another kiss to Pepper’s lips. “But I think I can spend a few more moments here with you.”

Pepper grinned, getting cozy on Natasha’s lap.

~~

The next time they found each other, Natasha had a nasty gash on her stomach courtesy of one grand pain in her ass witch. She was passed out on the floor of her old home, and Pepper quickly patched her up with a bit of magic, which when Natasha woke up, had her thoroughly freaked out.

“But you were clean!” Natasha screamed, sliding back on her ass, trying to get away.

“There are good witches, Natasha!” Pepper tried to argue back. “The evil witches, they can’t hurt you, right? So why would my magic work on you if I was evil?”

“I – I – I don’t know.” Natasha stuttered, sitting against the wall.

“I am a good witch, I want to help you.” Pepper said, sitting on her knees. “Please, let me help you.”

Which is how they found themselves with blessed weapons taking on a coven full of witches, in order to save the children. With Phil standing guard in the woods, until they freed Clint and they had a rather romantic meeting of their own, before they rode away from the village to continue to hunt witches, the four of them.


End file.
